


Battle High

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [9]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = What about a bit ooc bay megs being sweet on star? Megs just got back from a battle and is horny but star needs some convincing so tall dark and pointy decides to do said convincing.





	Battle High

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** Post 2009 Movie  
**Series:** Write and Jabber Flash Ficbits  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Megatron/Starscream  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3 July 11, 2019

It wasn't an all-the-time thing, but Megatron was familiar with the feeling of coming back from a battle with a charge. Sometimes the body just took all that energy from combat and dumped it into a mech's libido. So it was a little disappointing when all Starscream did was flop tiredly into the desk chair in their quarters and grab a datapad.

"Come, we need a wash," Megatron said and took the datapad away. At least they finally had a washrack. The base was coming along, others had arrived, the bitlets were finally thriving, and since the Autobots and their allies would be licking their wounds for a few days, Megatron was definitely in the mood to take advantage of the short break the universe had gifted him.

He'd like to take advantage of his pretty mate and be taken advantage of in return, but it appeared Starscream would need a little more incentive today.

Starscream rose with a groan, but allowed himself to be towed into the washrack. He even sighed when the water hit his plating, wings relaxing. Megatron soaped a cloth and set to work, hands gliding over smooth plating in a way that cleaned but was also slow enough to telegraph his desire.

A small smile quirked up the corner of Starscream's mouth. "That's nice." He tipped his head back to rest on Megatron's shoulder when Megatron moved the cloth to his neck, large hand cupping the front of the Seeker's throat- though non-threateningly. They'd gotten past that mess finally- thank Primus.

"I'd like to do more nice things to you," Megatron replied, grinning a bit at what was surely a silly line.

Starscream chuckled and leaned back. "I'm of a mind to let you."

"Good," Megatron purred and dipped down to brush a light kiss over Starscream's cheek. He would get them both cleaned up first, though. It wouldn't likely be the hard and fast Megatron had initially wanted, but Starscream as a moaning puddle of Seeker under him was by no means a lesser prize.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
